


Happy 16th

by shortness1029



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Bottom Sam Winchester, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Top Dean Winchester, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 04:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18684205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortness1029/pseuds/shortness1029
Summary: It's Sam 16th birthday.





	Happy 16th

Sam walked into the motel room after school, he saw a small cake and a gift on the table. Dean was sitting on the bed with a bright smile. He got up, walked over to his baby boy and pulled him into a hug. Sam hugged Dean back just as a tight. He felt his older brother kiss the top of his head. 

Dean pulled away and walked them over to the table. He sat down and pulled his baby brother onto his lap. He wrapped his arms around Sam's waist and smiled into his neck. 

"Happy 16th birthday, baby boy." 

"Thanks." Sam said as he leaned down and kissed Dean softly. 

Dean kissed Sam back. He pulled away and reached a crossed the table and got the small gift. Sam took the box from Dean opened it. When he looked down he saw a simple sliver ring. He looked at his older brother with teary smile. 

"It's a promise ring. It means that I love more then life itself. It means when you leave for college in a few years I'll come with you. It's means that one day we'll get married if you want too." Dean said softly. 

Sam handed the to Dean. "Will you put on me? 

The older man smiled brightly. He took the ring out of the box and put it on his baby brother's left ring finger. Sam looked down at the ring that Dean had placed on his finger. 

Sam cupped Dean's face gently. "I love you so much Dee." 

"I love you back Sammy." 

*****

Dean picked up Sam and carried him to the bed. He gently put Sam down and undressed him, he also undressed himself. He gently pushed his baby brother onto the bed. He got on top of Sam and put his weight in his arms. He leaned down and kissed Sam with heat. He licked Sam's lips asking for entrance. The teen opened his mouth letting Dean slip his tongue in. Their tongues did a dance with each other. Sam moaned into his brother's mouth. The older man kissed down Sam's jaw and then down his neck. He sucked a mark where Sam's shoulder meets his neck. 

"Fuck, Dee." Sam moaned loudly. 

"Soon." He smirked. 

He kissed down his chest and got to his left nipple. He took the nipple into his mouth and bit down a little. Sam moaned and arched his back off the bed. The teen felt like he was going to come just by having his nipples played with. Dean reached over to the nightstand and got the lube. 

He put lube on his finger. He pulled back a little and opened Sam's legs. He was still opened a little from that morning. He easily slid two fingers into the tight hole. Dean started to scissor his fingers, he hit Sam's sweet spot. 

"Dean Winchester if you don't get into me now, you won't be having sex for a month." Sam said with a bitch face. 

"I want you to ride me." He whispered into Sam's ear. 

Dean flipped them so Sam was on top. The teen leaned down and kissed his older brother. Sam slid down his brother's hard cock and moaned when he bottomed out.

"Fuck, you're tight." Dean said with strangled moan. 

The older man thought he was going to come just by being in Sam. He moaned loud when Sam started to bounce up and down. Dean started to meet Sam's moves hard and rough. Sam loved being bounced on his brother's cock. 

"Dean, I don't know if I'm going to last long." He moaned. 

"It's fine baby boy. Come when you need too." 

Dean felt Sam tighten around him. He knew that his baby brother was going to come. They kept meeting each other's movements. He took Sam's weeping cock in his hand stared to jack him off.

"Dean." Sam moaned as he came hard. 

Sam felt the warmth flooding inside of him. Dean moaned his brother's name as he came. Sam gently got off of Dean and laid beside him. Dean got a tee off the floor and cleaned them off. They got under the covers and cuddled closely. 

"I love you." 

"Love you back Sammy. 

Dean kissed Sam's temple as he watched Sam play with his ring. This was one of the best birthdays Sam has had in years and knew that it was just going to get better.


End file.
